4chan_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalist Populous of Conservatives
The Nationalist Populous of Conservatives, also referred to as the NPC, is a right-wing populist and nationalist political party represented in the /pol/ parliament. It was founded on November 25th, 2018 by Gringoberg Gubbenheimer !!gljr10bffK1 upon assuming office. Membership * Gringoberg Gubbenheimer !!gljr10bffK1 History In late November of 2018, an American named Gringoberg Gubbenheimer, the party’s founder, was browsing through /pol/ as he usually did; shitposting amerimutt memes on europoor threads and bullying third worlders when he came across a thread about a united /pol/ parliament. Initially he thought of the idea as cringy and gay, but after visiting the wiki page, reading the constitution, and scrolling through post replies, Gubbenheimer wanted in. At 12:52 pm central time, he announced to the citizens of /pol/ his proposal for the creation of the Nationalist Populous of Conservatives party and his admission into /pol/’s parliament. Gubbenheimer currently serves as the party’s Leader as well as it’s Chairman. Ideology The NPC are situated on the right wing of the left–right political spectrum. Ideologies that make up the party’s platform include Nationalism, Nativism, Paleoconservatism, Anti-Globalism, Trumpism, Right-Wing Populism, Euroscepticism, American Exceptionalism, Constitutionalism, National Conservatism, Traditionalism, Patriotism, Western Chauvinism, Protectionism, and Isolationism. The party considers itself sympathetic towards White Nationalists, Identitarians, and the Alt-Right. The NPC rejects Globalists, Zionists, Islamists, Neoconservatives, Centrists, and left wing ideologies. Policies Abortion Pro-life; with an exception to cases of rape, incest, and where the mother’s life is at risk. Foreign policy Non-interventionists; In favor of policies such as “America First” where the country’s interests come first and foremost. Countries should look inward, stop "nation building", and re-orient its resources toward domestic needs. The party supports military alliances such as NATO if all member states can contribute to the organisation equally. Will only trade technological advancements and international intelligence with allies. Military The party is in favor of increasing military defense spending as well as improving recruitment methods and giving more benefits to military personnel. Most of the government’s spending should go towards improving the military. Crime and prison The party believes in capital punishment for crimes such as murder, rape, treason, and espionage. Inmates of prisons shall not be allowed to vote in national elections. A person that becomes incarcerated more than three times in their lives should automatically get life in prison. Immigration The party advocates for increasing immigration enforcement spending, closed borders, the abolition of birthright citizenship, and a complete stop to immigration (with an exception to those of European descent) in order to preserve the native population and to restore the national identity of the country. All illegal immigrants, DACA recipients, and anchor babies should be forcefully deported. The party also supports building walls around borders to prevent illegal immigration and to use deadly force to whoever makes it across the border successfully into the country. Religion Strong supporters of Christianity; would be open to establishing a state religion as long as it’s either Christianity or a denomination of it. Strong opponents of Islam and Judaism. Economy and trade The party advocates for protectionism and lower taxes. In favor but critical of Capitalism. Marriage The party believes in traditional marriage between a man and woman. The JQ The party is critical of Jewish influence and supports movements to spread awareness of the JQ. Ethnostate The party is open to the idea of an Ethnostate(s) but not sure how to go about doing it without war, economic collapse, and foreign intervention. White Genocide The party believes that due to the influx of immigration to western countries in recent years, whites/Europeans will eventually become minorities in their own countries leading them and the nations they built towards extinction. They believe that this will be one of the most important issues of this century and measures should be taken in order to prevent this phenomenon from taking place. Race The party believes that race is real and supports the theory that the human species is divided into local varieties that differ genetically in their biology, similar to other species. These biological differences are the result of different groups of humans being separated and evolving under different geographic circumstances for long periods of time. Genetic differences can be used to explain why different races show different statistical trends in abilities such as social and economic outcomes. National Identity The party believes that a nation's identity is crucial to the success of the nation and is worth preserving for generations to come. According to them, a nation’s identity revolves around cultural, historical, ethnic, and racial lines. They have expressed their support for efforts aimed to repatriate non-Europeans. Climate change The party rejects the idea that the government can do something about it. Gun control The party is opposed to any measures of gun control. Education The party believes that the education system should be reformed in order to weed out politically motivated educators and Marxist ideas. Free Speech The party believes that free speech should be guaranteed to all; “Hate speech” is still considered free speech. Feminism and women's rights The party rejects feminism; believes women already have their rights and argues that it was a mistake allowing women to vote in national elections. Men The party believes that more focus should be geared towards issues revolving around the state of men in the west today. They believe men are at a disadvantage in our society due to the sexual revolution and the rise of feminism. LGBTQ The party rejects the LGBTQ movement. BLM The party rejects the BLM movement. Marijuana The party supports the use of medical marijuana. Alliances The party will soon become a member of the Axis Alliance. Category:Political parties